Clean water is an increasingly scarce commodity in the world and is particularly an acute issue in the developing world. Most contemporary water treatment systems require a complex, expensive infrastructure, including large installations, chemical supply and storage facilities, electrical energy and machinery to support communal water treatment, such infrastructure is often not available for small communities.